


Когда сбываются мечты

by Aleverika



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleverika/pseuds/Aleverika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все, о чем она мечтала - сбылось. Только вот счастье оказалось пустым и призрачным. А изменить что-то уже не возможно, да и думать раньше надо было...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Снег белыми большими пчелами кружился и падал на землю. Он покрывал ее плотным ковром, мягким и пушистым. Его крупные хлопья плавно кружились над огромным темным готическим замком, построенным примерно в тринадцатом веке. Его высокие башни острыми шпилями врезались в хмурое небо. Из темных окон веяло обреченностью и отчаянием... Только огромным белым перьям не было до этого отчаянья никого дела. Они продолжали падать и, не тая, опускались на медно-рыжие волосы девушки, стоявшей на одной из башен. Девушка стояла неподвижно, как статуя, и думала, что завтра утром деревенская ребятня будет играть в снежки и бегать по сугробам, радуясь столь обильному ночному снегопаду. Еще несколько часов, и солнце окрасит этот снег сначала в розовый, потом в золотистый. Снег будет искриться на солнце миллионами маленьких бриллиантов и даже взрослые будут радоваться ему, опуская лица, чтобы спрятать от детей наивные улыбки радости от красоты природы. 

Она увидела свою мать, которая вышла во двор, чтобы стряхнуть с передника крошки. Она увидела, как та сурово погрозит мальчишкам, играющим во дворе трактира в снежки, сказав, что если они хоть раз попадут в окно, то не сносить им своей головы, а потом, не выдержав, она начнет смеяться, звонко и весело, как может смеяться только маленькая девочка.

На глаза девушки навернулись слезы. Она готова была заплакать, но только слезы почему-то не шли. Она вдруг ощутила, как бешено забилось ее сердце... Нет, это только иллюзия... Лишь иллюзия, потому что ее сердце не бьется уже третий год.   
Почему же она не ценила того, что у нее было, когда это у нее было? 

Боже, какой же она была глупой тогда... Она искала счастье где-то далеко-далеко за горизонтом, не видя, что счастье стоит у нее за спиной. Она шла к своей мечте, пытаясь добиться ее всеми способами, не понимая, что эта мечта уже осталась далеко за ее спиной. Ей хотелось чего-то необычного, нового. Ее так манила тайна, которая была в бездонно-голубых, как океан перед бурей, глазах графа.... 

Ей так хотелось доказать, что она больше не маленькая девочка и тоже способна совершать какие-то поступки, без одобрения на то отца...   
Да, кому она сейчас врет, ей так хотелось любви взрослого мужчины, той самой, о которой пишут в книжках, такой, чтобы жить друг без друга не могли, и смотрели в одну сторону, и чтобы жили долго и счастливо, никогда не ссорясь... Да, ей хотелось быть принцессой из сказки. Но только вот сказки врут... Хотя нет, не врут. Просто взрослые не рассказывают сказки до конца. Каждая сказка кончается тем, что принц с принцессой поженились, отыграв веселую свадьбу? Но ведь у нее так и было. Она до сих пор помнила бал с его мрачной красотой, их с графом танец... И граф, как и обещал, не сделал ей больно... Она лишь почувствовала его холодные как сталь губы на своей нежной шее и по всему ее телу разлилась какая-то приятная прохлада... Тогда, разгоряченной после бала девушке она показалась живительной, и лишь сейчас она поняла, что эта была за прохлада. Она до сих пор не может от нее избавиться да и не избавится уже никогда, от этого противно-ноющего могильного холода. 

А ведь тогда ей казалось, что теперь то все ее мечты сбылись и она будет счастлива, что граф теперь всегда будет рядом и не будет в ее жизни больше грязных столов, неотесанных мужиков, от которых так противно воняло перегаром от дешевого самогона... и этого жуткого запаха чеснока тоже не будет.

А на деле оказалось... Да так, в принципе, и оказалась. Сбылось все, о чем она мечтала. 

Ей вдруг стало даже жарко от резко накатившего на нее гнева, вызванного пониманием: она получила все, что хотела. 

Не любви ей хотелось зимними вечерами, когда она украдкой залезала в теплую пену, которая окружала ее девичье тело мягкими хлопьями. Она мечтала о том, что вместо пены ее будут ласкать мужские руки, даря ее телу наслаждение... Ей хотелось утолить свою низкую и животную страсть, которая давно жила где-то в ее душе и начала рваться наружу, стоило ей исполниться шестнадцать лет. Как часто за эти два года она представляла руки графа, касающиеся ее кожи... Именно это она и получила в ту ночь, да и в множество и множество последующих тоже... 

Она устала от грубых и невоспитанных мужланов? Граф нежен и утончен.

Ей хотелось оставаться красивой как можно дольше? Теперь время не властно над ней.   
Так что ныть ей нечего, она и вправду добилась всего, что хотела. Только вот почему так больно и почему так хочется плакать? Она же помнила, как ее душа рвалась во тьму?

Только вот сейчас она поняла, что тьма манит только тех, кто не успел изучить ее досконально, тех, кто не понимает до конца, что же такое тьма. Ее манила тайна, неизвестность, красивая ширма, которую так хотелось открыть. Только вот за красивой ширмой, сделанной из лучших материалов и расписанной лучшими мастерами, скрывалась старая и уродливая обшарпанная стена. Тьма не так привлекательна, как кажется сначала, только вот понимать это начинаешь лишь когда погряз настолько, что уже не выбраться... 

Крупные хлопья снега тихо падали и кружились над этой грешной землей, полной неправильностей и страданий. Где-то далеко в лесу ухала сова, и глухие удары ее голоса казались девушке похоронным звоном. По ней ведь так и не звонил никогда колокол.

Черная ночь приняла в свои объятья старинный готический замок, засыпанный снегом и укрытый океаном боли и разочарований. Только снег все кружился, кружился и падал, не обращая внимания на страдания каких-то там людей... Чистое белое покрывало укрывало этот мир и делал его чуточку светлее и лучше. 

А сквозь облака проглядывала круглоликая луна, которая смеялась на жалким существом, добровольно принявшим над себя проклятье. Когда-то у нее была семья, которая любила ее, и жизнь, которой она не дорожила. Когда-то ее звали Сара. А теперь она забыла это имя, как и забыла свет солнца, вкус воды из родника и клубники жарким летним днем. Она помнила лишь вкус крови, горький и соленый... Но все это она выбрала сама, и за свой выбор отвечать только ей...

А на землю все падал и падал снег, укрывая все вокруг мягким ковром. То-то завтра обрадуются ребятишки. Но той, которую когда-то звали Сара, он радости не принесет. Ее руки больно жег серебряный кинжал, но этот выбор она вновь сделала сама и она выполнит данное себе обещание. Девочка наконец повзрослела, а значит пора ей рассказать свою сказку с плохим концом...


	2. Chapter 2

Его крик прорезал отчаянно темную ночь, как серебряный кинжал только что прорезал дорогой шелк белого платья. Он подхватил на руки ее безвольное тело, терявшие иллюзию жизни, которой было наделено три года. 

Его длинные пальцы с драгоценными перстнями прошли сквозь ее длинные медные волосы и безвольно упали на ледяной камень замковой стены, холод которой он не почувствовал.

Граф фон Кролок поднял свое бледное лицо к такому же бледному лику луны, этого жесткого ночного божества. Он уже даже не кричал, просто шевелил губами и издавал какие-то нечленораздельные хрипы. Его оскаленные клыки двумя полированными жемчужинами сверкали над ее распластанным телом.

\- Почему, Сара, почему? Зачем ты оставила меня?

Но только страшная тишина была ему ответом... Да и не нужен был ему этот ответ. За триста лет он уже выучил его наизусть.   
Жизнь, любовь, смерть... Это только мгновения. И только боль бесконечна... 

Это он понял давно, очень давно... Только вот принять этот факт сложно, ой как сложно. 

Нам всегда тяжело признавать наши ошибки. Ну, а чтобы признать, что ты разрушаешь все, что любишь, нужно мужество. И проживший триста лет под жестоким бледным ликом вампир этого мужества не имел.   
Сколько их было, которые готовы были отдать свою кровь и плоть за наслаждения... И сколько их лежит на замковом кладбище?  
Все эти девушки летели, как мотыльки на свет, радуясь своей скорой смерти. Они распахивали навстречу ему свои объятия и принимали его, как долгожданного гостя. 

Как он мечтал, чтобы нашлась хотя бы одна, которая сможет отказать ему, разорвать этот порочный круг, узником которого он является уже столько лет.

Но только все равно будет так, как было все эти годы. Все равно его любовь будет дарить лишь боль и разочарование.   
И почему это он подумал, что эта девушка будет какой-то особенной?

Он резко встал и тело той, которую звали Сара, безвольно упало на ледяные камни. Его черная тень так и продолжала стоять на стене замка безжизненным изваянием, а его волосы цвета самой черной ночи развевались за его спиной под порывами пронизывающего ветра.   
А тело рыжеволосой девушки, которая уже никогда не оденет фату, продолжало лежать на белоснежном ковре чистого снега...

Только снег продолжал падать большими белыми пчелами, и он падал на медно-рыжие волосы, на смертельно-бледное лицо и красивое белоснежное платье. Он не таял, а лишь укутывал бывшую дочь бывшего трактирщика погребальным саваном, который искрился в свете луны. Только на груди девушки, в том месте, где ее грудь пронзил серебряный кинжал с рукояткой в виде креста, алело пятно крови, которое уже не увеличивалось, а лишь поглощало попадавшие на него снежинки...

Две пары ног нарушили непорочность выпавшего снега и двинулись к стоявшей неподвижно темной фигуре. 

Герберт сразу же кинулся к отцу, но остановился в нерешительности в двух шагах от него, ему не хотелось нарушать благоговение его скорби.   
Он простоял так несколько минут, показавшихся его спутнику годами, а потом, почувствовав, что отец не хочет его сейчас видеть, медленно пошел назад, к своему возлюбленному. 

Только сейчас виконт фон Кролок и бывший ученик умершего в забвении и нищете профессора заметили тело девушки, которое лежало у них на пути. Герберт легко обошел его, почти не приминая снега, а Альфред замер перед уже почти скрытым снегом телом. 

Он стоял и смотрел на нее и понимал, что не испытывает к ней больше ничего, кроме презрения и отвращения. Он оторвал взгляд от кровавого пятна на снегу и переступил через труп девушки, за которую пришел в этот замок умереть. 

Герберт протянул руку своему возлюбленному, хотя нет, теперь просто любовнику, и они ушли с крыши, оставив графа наедине с его болью.  
А холодная луна все так же светила с неба, ухмыляясь горю проклятого всеми человека, обреченного на вечные поиски и вечные разочарования...


End file.
